The present invention introduces a new touch sensing technology that can be implemented in various computer input devices such as the touchpad, the touch screen, the computer mouse, the computer keyboard, the pointing stick, the three-dimensional computer input devices, or the like. The main advantage of the present touch sensing technology is converting the form and function of the traditional computer input devices into an innovative form and function that enable the user to perform his/her tasks in an easier and faster manner in different environments or conditions.
For example, the present touch sensing technology converts the traditional touchpad into an innovative touchpad that can detect not only the position of the finger along its surface but also the direction of the exerted force from the finger in three dimensions on the touchpad surface. In other words, the traditional touchpad is converted from a two-dimensional input device into a three-dimensional input device that manipulates the objects to move in 3D on the computer display. Also the present touch sensing technology converts the traditional touch screen into a portable thin sheet that an be attached to a regular computer display to turn it into a touch screen where the user can detach this thin sheet form the computer display and fold it when s/he finishes his/her task.
The present invention enables using the computer mouse without moving it on a surface where the user slightly touches the computer mouse to manipulate the cursor to move on the computer display. This possibility enables the user to use the computer mouse when there is no enough space or surface for the mouse movement, or when the user is away form his/her desk. The present touch sensing technology can be employed with the buttons of the computer keyboard to enable the keyboard buttons to detect the direction of the user's finger while touching the buttons or typing. In such case each different direction of the user's finger can be interpreted to provide the computer system with a unique input representing a shortcut similar to the keyboard shortcuts that are used in modern software applications.
The present touch sensing technology can be utilized with the traditional pointing stick to convert it into a three-dimensional pointing stick that enables the user with one finger to manipulate the objects to move or rotate in three dimensions on the computer display with a full control of the speed of the objects movement or rotation. Moreover, utilizing the present invention converts the complex designs of various 3D computer input devices into simple designs that enable the user to operate said 3D computer input devices in an intuitive manner saving the user's time and increasing his/her productivity.